vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Ancestor
The Sacred Ancestor (神祖, Shinso) is the most ancient ruler of the Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race. He also seems to have a connection to the origins of the vampire hunter D, possibly as his paternal father, based upon recognition by Count Magnus Lee, one of the oldest and most powerful members of the surviving Greater Nobility. In Bloodlust, D is also asked by Carmilla if he is the son of the "Vampire King", indicating this is another title by which he is referred to. Biography Not much is known about the Sacred Ancestor's early existence. Rumors among the Greater Nobility seem to indicate that he was obsessed with a woman named "Mina the Fair" about ten thousand years ago. It was said that he was unable to attain this woman, and this lead to him being reduced to dust. It is known that after the atomic war that nearly wiped out humanity in 1999, the vampires, under the Sacred Ancestor's leadership, rose to power, and subjugated the human survivors. He reigned as King of the Nobility, and even though many of his followers believed it was their right to inflict terror on their human servants, however, the Sacred Ancestor did not support such trivial pursuits (such as in the case of Baron Meinster) and in fact, even felt a level of respect towards humanity. In roughly 4000 AD, when the Nobility began to decline, he began many experiments to carry on his race, and the most noteworthy of these was to mix his DNA with humans, to create a hybrid with all the powers of both species, but with none of their respective weaknesses. However, his experiments nearly always fail, and he admits that D had been the only successful creation. Since the human uprising, he has travelled the frontier, continuing his experiments in secret, often collecting DNA from the strongest of humans, and performing deeds for many villages, requesting their 5 strongest residents accompany him, although to what fate remains unknown. D calls the Sacred Ancestor him and in the novel "Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane" D states that if Tae's child "is it his" ''because in that case the child would not be an ordinary dhampir it would be like him. D is hinting at the fact that the fatehr of Tae's child is his father. Although D has not yet caught up, he has encountered many of the Sacred Ancestor’s “mistakes”. As phrased by him best: '<<You were my only sucess.....>> '''The Sacred Ancestor. D seems to be in search of him, it's unclear what he will do once they finally meet face to face. In Mysterious Journey to the North Sea, when Dwight and Su-In offered D to stay in Florence to be a fisherman, D in a bizarre reply actually was considering their offer but swiftly declined because he was "looking for someone.". The Sacred Ancestor has left imprints of his power all over the planet. His intentions remain unknown and ominous appearing as both as a bane and savior to villages across the Frontier. Like D, he's a mysterious handsome traveler that deals out both life and death. Many who have come into contact with him have been left in despair and shaken by fear, not to say many remain envious of his power and have betrayed him (Valcua, Schuma's Uncle, and Gilzen ). In old legend in Fortress of the Elder God, after his army of 30,000 noble troops led by Lawrence Valcua was defeated by a mere 300 cultists powered by their Elder God. He alone walked into the fortress and came out one year later defeating the cultists and their omnipresent God. Apparently so exhausted he slept in his coffin for a whole century. The limit of his power remains unknown. But the only being to have physically harm him was his own son. Powers and Abilities Dracula,''' who is more like a force of nature than a vampire. His mere presence is described as being darker than a black hole, and can crush a person's psyche. He's able to summon a large storms to blot out the sun, teleport vast distances, annihilate a castle and created a hole a few miles in circumference and over a mile deep with a wave of his cape. Cut down a fleeing noble's coffin, which was nearly a mile underwater, and created a trench almost 1.25 miles long, 50 feet at its widest, and nearly 2 miles deep in the process. Raise a village hundreds of feet out of a poisonous valley with a gesture. Summon magma from the earth to envelop his opponent, can instantly freeze his opponent down to absolute zero, even after covering them with above magma, and single handedly stopped & reversed a planet sized meteorite ripped from a celstial body sent by Valcua. His power remains unknown, but suggesting he outclasses any and every noble leaves him in a class by himself, or so it seems. Finally read and rewrite the akashic records, which contain the entirety of the universe's past, present, and future, '''basically making him an omniscient god . Count Dracula While many sources do not refer to him by name, the English dubbing of the first Vampire Hunter D film (from the 1980s) has Count Magnus Lee ask D if his sire was Count Dracula, implying that is who the sacred ancestor is. He says this after looking back and forth between D and the picture of Dracula on the wall. At one point, the image fades to D's face, transposing the images. This is also supported by the character Mina, who shares a name with Wilhelmina Murray, the human female love interest of Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel. Redirects Majestic will Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Vampire King Category:Gods